


Hammock Trouble

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: You and Luke have some trouble relaxing.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Hammock Trouble

“It’s called a hammock,” Y/N stated.   
“It’s kinda weird looking,” Luke said as he inspected the contraption.   
“Just get in it,” she sighed.   
Luke eyed the hammock trying to figure the best way to get in. He grabbed the side of the hammock, backing himself into it. Slowly he sat down, almost tipping himself out of it.   
“Woah,” Luke said frantically. Y/N helped him, once he was steady Y/N climbed on top of him.   
“Are you sure this thing can hold us?” Luke asked.   
“Stop worrying Luke, it will hold us,” Y/N replied.   
She laid her head on Luke’s chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.   
“I'm not squishing you am I?”   
“Your fine, Sweetheart,” Luke replied.   
Y/N shifted until she was comfortable. Luke’s heartbeat slowed, he placed his arms around Y/N giving a little squeeze. Feeling his warmth and listening to the sound of his heart, lulled Y/N to sleep. Luke watched as the sunset on the horizon. When it was all dark and quiet, he too fell asleep.   
Sometime later in the night …  
*Snap*  
“I thought you said this thing could hold the both of us?”   
“It did … for a while,”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
